The present invention relates to a tube coupling.
Examples of couplings for clamping of tubes appear from WO 99/20931 and WO 03/010461. Both of the publications show a first housing part having internal threads and an internal conical surface, and a second housing part having external threads adapted to the threads in the first housing part. A split clamping ring, which during the screwing together of the housing parts is pressed against the conical surface in the first housing part, is compressed against the tube and immobilizes it. In WO 99/20931 the clamping ring is shown as a ring being split in such a manner that the ends thereof may pass each other, i.e. such that the ends overlap each other, when the ring has been sufficiently compressed. A resilient, sleeve shaped sealing ring is situated in a widened bore in the second housing part, and is compressed axially during increasing screwing together of the housing parts. In WO 03/010461 the clamping ring is shown as a ring being split transversely of the circumferential direction, and the split has a relatively large dimension in the circumferential direction, whereby there is room for compressing the ring until the ends near the split engage each other. A resilient sealing ring is situated innermost in a widened bore in the second housing part, and is compressed by a sleeve, against which the clamping ring is pressed during the screwing together of the housing parts. Moreover, the second housing part is symmetrical about a transversal middle plane, whereby another first housing can be screwed onto the other end of the second housing part, for clamping of a second tube; the coupling may in other words be used for coupling together of two tube ends.
Thus, the coupling member is able to adapt itself to tubes having different external diameters.